Generally, adjustable headrests of the type normally utilized in the dental, medical or the like fields require both hands of the operator to adjust, one hand to hold the headrest in the selected position and the other hand to operate the locking mechanism. While recently some prior headrests have provided for adjustment with one hand, the headrests have not been entirely satisfactory. Another problem with adjustable headrests is that they generally have a hinge movement at the base of the headrest moving the headrest around a single pivot point. This movement does not simulate the normal movement of the patient's head. Due to the movement of the headrest around a single pivot point, the patient encounters unnecessary strain on the neck and head thereby resulting in discomfort particularly during long medical or dental procedures.
Still another problem presented with some prior adjustable headrests is that they do not have adequate locking means to prevent movement or slippage of the headrest when pressure is exerted in the patient's mouth by a dentist or surgeon.